Division 6
Division 6 is an organization which specializes in the rescue of any and all individuals seeking solace from Divinity . Founding Division 6 was founded by Ellaria with the help of: Darrian , Daesa , Aithen , Gola , and Ser'al . When Haven's initial construction was finished Ellaria developed a habit of returning with strays who were either being hunted by Divinity or castaways. She argued that if they were going to be immortal then they should give back to the world; namely those who were mortal. To the general surprise it was Gola who sided with her quickest(besides Darrian). As the one who had begun building Haven the city was seen as his home and it was his right to allow Ellaria's refugees a sanctuary. The other three sided with them soon after and the plans went into motion. The Early Days Without the help of radio communication and other such systems, the six founders were forced to actively seek out their targets. This caused many settlements in Crucible to become suspicious of any new travellers, and over time many attempts were made to capture them. Darrian and Ellaria earned the first bounties for their victory over the Warden Demal. For a time after that security was heightened all the way into the cities of Vera and Setah. Hearing of the effect this opperation had saw many others of the Fifty-Three join such as Krieg. In the end before the Thirteen Bells incident, almost all of the Fifty-Three had had a hand in Division 6. Thirteen Bells By the time of the Thirteen Bells incident, Ellaria had passed on the role of leader to an aspiring T'yhat named Gwueryn, Whether she did this as a preparation to her death still remains a mystery. With the massive success of Division 6, Gola retired to upgrade Haven to accomodate the increasing population. Daesa and Ser'al also stated a hiiatus in their efforts for personal matters. Aithen was still a heavily active member, though by then he had taken to the Endless Isles with Niras to branch out their recovery for a time before returning to the city to plan out their efforts more effectively. Darrian and Ellaria were highly active members, taking jobs within days of returning from the previous ones. After the Thirteen Bells incident Aithen left to live in the Endless Isles. Darrian however remained the only member of the Fifty-Three to remain at the organization, taking job after job, not even bothering to go home. Many times a rescued individual would return to Haven carrying all of Darrian's gear and valuables, stating simple that the old dragon just dropped dead. Five years would pass between then and when Darrian would begin working once more until he died; often no more than ten years at a time. Present At present Darrian is still the only member of the Fifty-Three who continues to work as a devoted member. He has turned down the offer of running Division 6 stating "I could never take her place". The current leader is a cregath named Claire Vengyl. Since it's conception, Division 6 now sports full radio networks and underground connections, often working with the various outposts scattered around Dylaera. The Secret Projects Trilogy Though Division 6 was shut down at the colcusion of Storm of Embers, the name has been ressurected. This time there is an underlying plot involved which could possibly start a war all over again.